Tú
by Valeria Duval
Summary: ¿Es acaso un matrimonio definitivo? Todos podemos equivocarnos... hasta los Hokages.


Esto se me ha ocurrido al leer a una NaruSaku fan bastante decepcionada (triste) por el final del manga (si no lo has leído el final, sal ahora mismo de este drabble o terminarás spoleada. Advertidas quedan). Pensé en cuán desilusionada hubiese estado yo si mi Sasuke hubiera muerto, y pensé: _¿por qué no intentar alegrarlas un poco?_ Sí, soy SasuSaku fan, pero no por eso me uniré al bullying de pairings.

Declaración: Naruto no es mío… El contenido de éste drabble, sí.

* * *

><p><strong>TÚ…<strong>

**NARUTO.  
><strong>Jamás te imaginaste que te sentirías… nervioso —no estabas seguro de que ésa fuera la palabra, verdaderamente—. Él estaba ahí, frente a ti, pero no podías levantar la mirada y encontrarte con sus ojos negros.

Él es tu amigo. Siempre se lo dijiste… es casi tu hermano. Tú siempre se lo dijiste. Te tiemblan las manos. Quieres teclear algo en tu LapTop, pero te equivocas de teclas.

Te maldices. Ya pasaron tres meses, ¿por qué sigues sintiéndote como la primera vez que estuviste frente a él luego de…

Tu amigo se despide, te dice que se va a casa. Tal vez nota tu silencio, tu mirada esquiva. Temes que lo note. No le temes a él… temes por él. Tú lo traicionaste.

Ni siquiera con Hinata te sentiste tan mal.

De hecho, con Hinata… no te habías sentido mal.

Aquella noche volvías a casa, fingiendo que no había sucedido nada fuera de lo habitual. Te quitaste la capa en la entrada y tu mujer te recibió con un beso. Cuidaste que no te besara en la boca; eso no.

Fuiste luego a la ducha. Directo. Boruto te dijo algo; tal vez quería mostrarte un progreso. Tú lo ignoraste, igual que Himawari, quien te saludó con su bonita voz de bebita.

Te encerraste en el cuarto de baño, y te quitaste rápido la ropa. La metiste en el cesto, hasta el fondo. Te sentías culpable. Te metiste a la ducha, y comenzaste por el cuello, donde ella estuvo besando, luego te tallaste la cara; incrédulo. Jamás te imaginaste que querrías quitarte su saliva y sudor del cuerpo. Seguiste con el pecho y bajaste a los genitales; mientras te levabas, tuviste una nueva erección al pensar en su interior.

Había sido la mejor experiencia de tu vida.

Tal vez había sido el tiempo de espera…

Tal vez sí había sido verdadera…

Jadeaste, temblando. Estabas un poco borracho aún.

Saliste mucho rato luego. Tu mujer te miraba, preocupada. Le sonreíste y dijiste que no tenías hambre, cuando ella te preguntó si querías cenar. Tus hijos se habían ido a la cama.

Aquella noche la rechazaste. Dijiste que estabas cansado y te diste media vuelta. Tú mismo te desconociste… jamás le volvías la espalda a Hinata. Tampoco dormiste, sólo pensaste… recordaste…

Kakashi fuera de la aldea, Sasuke en una misión que tú mismo le encomendaste, sólo ella y tú… ella y tú, festejando un año más de la victoria contra Kaguya. Ya eran quince.

Sakura bebió más que tú. Ella estaba triste y tú lo sabías. Le preguntaste qué sucedía, y ella te lo confió. Ella te confiaba cosas…

Sasuke pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa. La última vez, fueron dos semanas. Quisiste decirle que ésta vez, serían tres, pero no lo hiciste, te quedaste ahí, y oíste sus penas.

Sarada dormía en su recámara y tú pedías que no se levantara, porque su madre cada segundo lucía más hermosa a la luz agónica de la bombilla en la cochera. Fue ahí donde la tomaste…

Sakura quiso ponerse de pie, y se fue hacia atrás. Tú te adelantaste y la ayudaste. Estabas arrodillado y ella en tus brazos. Los labios le brillaban y justo entonces recordaste cuánto ella te gustaba…

Te había gustado desde que tenías conciencia. Era la única mujer que en verdad te había gustado… y te gustaría siempre.

Comenzaste a poner atención a Hinata porque Sakura, pese a todos esos años, sólo pensaba en Sasuke.

Hinata hacía tantos esfuerzos para acercarse y a algunos tú respondías sencillamente por aburrimiento, o compañerismo con ella. Luego comenzaron a enternecerte sus arrojos. Decidiste salir con ella… Terminaron ella y tú casados cuando tu amigo se casó con tu novia… con la mujer que siempre quisiste como novia.

Y estaban ahí, ella y tú. En el garaje de Sasuke, en la casa de Sasuke… y fuiste tú quien la besaste.

**SAKURA.  
><strong>Si fuese Naruto quien lo mandaba a esas misiones, él te lo habría dicho. Era tu amigo, claro que te lo hubiese dicho. Guardó silencio y sólo te escuchó, porque sabía que era verdad lo que decías…

De acuerdo, el consejo elige a los candidatos para las misiones, pero el shinobi decide si va o no.

Y Sasuke podría decir no.

Al principio no te molestaban sus ausencias… pero porque no eran tan prolongadas. Una salida o dos por mes; máximo dos o tres días. Ahora salía cada semana. A veces, se quedaba semanas fuera de casa.

Te sentías a veces desesperada. ¿Qué tal si Sasuke estaba teniendo problemas mentales de nuevo? Siempre lo amaste pero, en el fondo… le tenías miedo.

Tú notaste en el momento exacto en que Naruto te miraba los labios. Lo notaste porque también tú estabas viéndolo a él. Te parecía guapo. Nadie iba a compararse jamás al atractivo que tenía tu marido, pero Naruto tenía otro tipo de sugestión en ti y en casi todas las mujeres… no podías darle nombre a eso.

Dejaste que te besara. Lo hiciste porque te sedujo, principalmente. Lo hiciste luego porque tenías ganas, era la verdad. Tenías dos semanas sin sexo y la última vez no había sido nada satisfactorio. Habías peleado con Sasuke y sólo querías reconciliarte, así que lo complaciste a él. Además, en secreto, siempre te habías preguntado qué se sentiría besarlo, estar en sus brazos… y también lo hiciste porque, a veces, cuando estabas sola, te preguntabas si realmente no te habrías equivocado. Querías saberlo…

Él te puso una mano sobre la entrepierna y tú le abriste los pantalones a él.

**NARUTO.  
><strong>Le besaste el cuello. La lamiste, mordisqueaste los hombros de piel blanca mientras le abrías la blusa. Sus senos eran más pequeños a los que tú estabas ya acostumbrado… y eso te llenó de deseo. Era ella la mujer a quien siempre habías deseado.

No se quitaron la ropa; no terminaron de…

Ella te sacó la camisa y tú le deslizaste el pantalón junto con las bragas. Entraste en ella desesperado, ansioso, y ella te respondió con un gemidito que, a tu oído, fue delicioso.

Querías cerrar la boca. Con los años, cuando los hijos comenzaron a crecer, aprendiste a cerrar la boca en el acto… pero en ese momento no podías. Gemiste. Bajito, pero gemiste. La sensación de su vagina, cálida, húmeda y pequeña, alrededor tu miembro, era todo lo que te importaba. Era todo lo que querías. Por seguir ahí, dentro de ella, experimentando eso, habrías renunciado a todo lo que tenías.

**SAKURA.  
><strong>Llevaste una mano a tu entrepierna y te acariciaste el clítoris mientras él te embestía. Con Sasuke no tenías que hacerlo, pero Naruto no te conocía. Él no sabía que debía ir más dentro, y más rápido, pero tú no ibas a decírselo, querías conocer a Naruto en la cama… aunque al día siguiente de mucho no te acordaras. Sabías que estabas borracha.

**NARUTO.  
><strong>Terminaste antes de lo que esperabas. Habías sido un puberto en tu primera experiencia. Apenas comenzabas y el orgasmo te golpeó sin ningún aviso. Te derramaste en ella y sentiste que le dejabas la vida a tu compañera… dentro de ella. Sakura también terminaba, ella tenía una mano entre las piernas y tú encontraste obscenamente, infernalmente candente esto. Nunca habías visto a una mujer masturbarse… y que fuera ella, contigo dentro, te dejó sin aliento.

Le mordiste el mentón, pues ella arqueaba la espalda, y apretaba los dientes, con los labios entreabiertos.

**SAKURA.  
><strong>Te lo quitaste de encima, aterrada. Oíste ruidos y también Naruto los escuchó. Por fortuna habían terminado y sólo prevalecían sus jadeos, por eso lo oyeron. Algo se cayó a espaldas de la casa.

**NARUTO.  
><strong>Había sido un puto gato. Un maldito gato hurgando en la basura. Lo viste cuando saliste de ahí, casi corriendo.

En la basura, viste la envoltura de esas galletas sin azúcar que come Sasuke…

Pensaste en tu amigo entonces, y llegaste a la conclusión de que, quizá no lo hacías de manera consiente, pero eras tú quien enviaba al Uchiha a todas esas misiones lejos de casa.

Lo hacías porque no te gustaba verlo con Sakura.

De eso ya pasaban tres meses. Sasuke habías regresado dos semanas luego de tu… encuentro con su esposa.

**SAKURA.  
><strong>Al principio tuviste miedo.

Creías que iba a ver en tu cerebro cada imagen de lo que pasó esa noche, de la que ahora te arrepentías... o tal vez no. Fuera como fuese, Sasuke no había visto en ti nada. La noche en que tu marido volvió, lo besaste, cenaron en compañía de tu hija y luego, cuando ella se fue a la cama, tú llevaste al cuarto de baño a Sasuke. Lo bañaste en el jacuzzi, acariciando especialmente la unión del muñón con la prótesis de carne adherida a su cuerpo.

Esa prótesis funcionaba igual que su brazo derecho. Tenía también la misma forma, y parecía suyo… o casi: la piel de ese brazo tenía una tonalidad distinta a la del resto de su cuerpo. Te bañaste con él y luego lo besaste, le acariciaste la erección dentro del agua, pero ahí no dejaste que te tomara. Lo llevaste a la cama y fingiste que, semanas atrás, no había ocurrido nada.

Intentaste poner todo el empeño que podías. Te pusiste luego a gatas y le pediste que te lo hiciera con fuerza, querías que te doliera el vientre…

No era un castigo, querías olvidarte de lo que habías hecho, quería tener bien claro que, a quien tenías adentro, era a Sasuke. Tu Sasuke, tu mayor anhelo y tu marido.

Al día siguiente, como hacías todas las mañana, te bebiste ese té que te ayudaba a no quedar embarazada.

… pero ese té, esa mañana, no te iba a servir de nada, porque ese té evitaba al bebé… no mataba al bebé, y tú ya tenías uno de dos semanas en el vientre… y dos semanas atrás, tú no estabas con Sasuke.

Habían pasado ya tres meses, y tú no te diste cuenta de nada hasta unas pocas semanas atrás. Pronto se te comenzaría a notar la panza… y tú aún no se lo habías dicho ni a tu marido… ni al padre del niño.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Continuará?<strong>


End file.
